


Distracted

by akamine_chan



Series: Distraction, Distracted, Distracting [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so fucked. Fraser had been avoiding him for the last three days, somehow getting Turnbull to lie for him. Turnbull, pure as the driven snow, lying. That boggled his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community ds_snippets
> 
> Unbetad.
> 
> Prompt: socks

It was quite possibly the stupidest thing he'd ever done. And Ray'd done a lot of stupid things in his life.

One minute they'd been on the couch kissing, wet and hot, like desperate teenagers. Then Fraser had pushed him away, stuttered an incoherent goodnight and slammed the door behind him. By the time Ray had collected himself enough to give chase, Fraser had disappeared into the hot Chicago night.

Ray hadn't meant to say it. He'd been moving slowly, so slowly, because Fraser was like an half-tame animal; jumpy and skittish and prone to biting. Ray had been careful and cautious, trying not to do anything to scare Fraser.

Ray had made up some rules for himself and had shaken his head when he realized how similar they were to the ones Stella had made him follow when they were fifteen. No hands below the waist. Zippers stayed zipped, buttons stayed buttoned, and clothes stayed on.

He'd let Fraser set the pace and things had been good between them, until Ray had fucked it up with those three words. Fraser hadn't been ready to hear it, Ray had known that, but the words had slipped unthinkingly from Ray's mouth and couldn't be unsaid. Shit, that had been stupid of him.

He was so fucked. Fraser had been avoiding him for the last three days, somehow getting _Turnbull_ to lie for him. Turnbull, pure as the driven snow, _lying_. That boggled his mind.

He laid on his couch, staring morosely at his socked feet, trying to figure out what Fraser was doing, what he was thinking. Wondering if he would ever get to kiss those soft lips again.

-fin-


End file.
